Paper
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: A short one-shot. Sonic is bored and has to find something to do. Who thought paper could be a good think to use to pass the time.


**Paper**

**I'm back again with another short one-shot, based on a word my brother gives me. We went through several words before I got a sensible one. I'm not writing a story based on the word 'Poo' okay? So, this is the one he gave me.**

Sonic was bored, sighing as he rested his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand. He watched Tails as he experimented with his new machines, half paying attention to what was doing on and half watching the weather outside.

It was raining, and Sonic's hated getting wet so he wasn't going out for a walk or run today, the rain was too heavy. He sighed to himself. "I was enjoying the sunny weather so much, but I forgot, after a week or so of good weather, you'll always get a load of bad weather afterwards… now I have nothing to do." he complained to himself. "Tails… I'm bored, do you know whether there's anything for me to do in here?" Sonic asked.

Tails took his concentration off of his work and onto Sonic. "Hmm… I don't want you playing with any of my creations…" Tails said, "But I'll see what I can find." he said and went looking for something at the back of the room.

Their relationship was a funny one, they both saw each other as brothers, Sonic may have been the eldest of the two but sometimes Tails acted like he was a the eldest and he was looking after Sonic, especially on days like this.

Sonic's ear pricked up in anticipation as he saw Tails walking over to him with something behind his back, he wondered what Tails had for him. Sonic's ears drooped again as Tails put a stack of paper onto the table along with a few pencils and other stationary.

"Tails… what am I supposed to do with paper? Writing is boring." Sonic complained, wondering what he was up to.

"Well, you don't have to just write on it… you can do other things with it too." Tails explained. "Have a think and see what you can come up with." Tails said and walked back over to his work table on the other side of the room.

For a few minutes, Sonic looked at the stack of paper sheets, he was clueless, what was so fun about paper? He then picked up the sheet from the top and looked at it carefully as though he was examining it. "Even toilet paper is better than this… at least you can use that for something…" Sonic said, thinking of the time he TPed Shadow's house.

Sonic put the piece of paper down on the table and began to fiddle with it, he bent and folded it until he made something more interesting than it's former product. Tails was busy and concentrating really hard on his work, screwing some parts together when he was knocked out of his concentration and gave a slight jump as something light and pointed hit him.

He looked down to the floor to see whatever had hit him, it was now on the floor. Tails picked it up. "Oh great, you worked out how to make paper planes." Tails said with sarcasm and sighed.

"Yeah." Sonic said and threw another one he had just made, it glided across the room and spun to the floor.

"Maybe you should try an find something else to do with the paper." Tails said worriedly, he didn't want to get hit by paper planes all afternoon.

"Aww… but this if fun… I don't want to draw or anything like that…" Sonic complained.

"Well I don't want to be bombarded with a paper planes." Tails said sternly.

"Wow… okay buddy." Sonic said nervously. "I won't bother you anymore." he said and looked at the next piece of paper.

He didn't want to draw, but it looked like it was his only choice. He picked up a pencil and thought of what he would draw. He then got a brilliant idea and began to sketch out what he wanted to.

He then cut it out with a pair of scissors and began to snigger, he then used a few extra bits to make something. He put his little creation aside and looked to the window to see streams up sunlight coming through the clouds. He ran to the window to get a better look, the rain had stopped and the sun was coming out!

Sonic grabbed his creation and ran to the door. "Tails, I'm going out for a few minutes. I'll be right back." he said and left.

Meanwhile, Shadow was sitting in his house, reading a book when a heard a knock on the door. He began to grumble to himself and walked out of is living room and to the front door. There was no one there but something had been put through the letter box.

He looked on the floor to see a cut out figure of him and Sonic. He picked it up and began to fume, it was a moveable cut out with pinned joints at Sonic's legs… when he pulled the flap on the back, back and forth, it made the cut out Sonic kick the cut out Shadow in a back.

Sonic was outside of Shadows house but at a distance hiding in the bushes, he didn't want to be found by Shadow. He was sniggering to himself, he then heard a loud and angry yell. "FAKER!"

Sonic ran as fast as he could back to Tails' workshop before he was seen, he giggled to himself while he did so, Paper was fun.

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
